Doctor Who Day 3 Part Two OUTBREAK
by Romana4Ever
Summary: The Doctor and Harry are sentenced to be executed and Star is forbidden to help them. BUT Star reminds the Guardians that The Doctor was promised a prize for solving the mystery. The prize is a bonus companion. Will this companion be able to save the Dr and help them find a cure in time?


**DOCTOR WHO-DAY 3 PART 2:**

**OUTBREAK**

"Isn't this the part where you figure out a really clever way out of this?" Harry asked.

"Well if I have, I'd hardly announce it, now would I?" The Doctor said mildly. The Doctor looked over at Star. She looked as if she was telepathically communicating with the Guardians.

"If you're asking the Guardians for help, don't bother." The Doctor said. "I doubt they'd help besides, this gentleman doesn't want to kill the man who just created a cure for the plague." The Doctor looked expectantly at Governor Tao.

The Guards looked startled by this news while Governor Tao looked angry. "Please Doctor. You're not going to fool anyone with such an obvious lie. There is no cure for this plague."

Harry was incredulous by what he heard. "Now see here. Back on Earth we've had a cure for allergic reaction to insect stings for almost a century. I find it hard to believe that a civilization that is technologically more advanced then Earth," Harry fumed only to be cut off by Governor Tao.

"Listen to the man prattle!" Governor Tao boomed. "They know that this is a plague and not some allergic reaction to insect stings."

"Why are you lying?" Harry demanded to know. "Are you trying to kill your own people? Who will you lead then?"

"Now, now Harry." The Doctor cautioned. "I'm sure he won't let ALL of his people die."

The Guards are getting more and more nervous the more Harry and The Doctor talk.

Star seems to be finished with her telepathic conversation.

"So Star." The Doctor inquired. "Will the Guardians allow you to help us?"

"That is not what I asked Doctor." Star replied. "I simply reminded them of the deal they made before your last mi, task."

"Yes, figure out what the mystery is, and they reward me with a prize of their choosing." The Doctor replied. "But what was the prize?"

"An extra companion whenever you find yourself backed into a corner with no way out and I'm not allowed to help. I thought of the perfect companion for this assignment and the Guardians are communicating with her. Bringing her up to speed about your changed appearance and what the current situation is."

"And when will this companion be arriving?" The Doctor asked casually.

"What are you two babbling about!" Governor Tao bellowed. "Guards! You heard me! Execute them!"

As the guards raised their weapons alarms suddenly started going off all over the Hospital.

"I believe she has arrived." Star said matter-of-factly.

General Tao looked nervously from The Doctor and Harry to the Guards. "You will accompany me to see what is going on out there." Pointing to the biggest guard. "You will stay here and guard these three. Make sure they don't escape. I want to be here for their execution." Governor Tao and a guard rushed out of the lab.

They were in such a hurry they didn't notice a woman crouching behind a desk. The woman had Brown hair which she had up in a bun. She was wearing a medical lab coat. After the Governor and the guard turned a corner she quietly crept out from hiding and made her way to the lab. She started to open the door.

Inside the lab the guard was nervously guarding The Doctor, Harry and Star. Harry knew that all that was needed was some diversion so that he and The Doctor could jump the guard and hopefully whomever was coming could provide just such a distraction.

The Woman in the lab coat entered the room and looked straight at the guard. She then looked around at the people in the room. Harry she recognized but the other two? Didn't matter she thought. The man was obviously The Doctor. The Guardians had already shown her a mental image of his current form. The Guard swung his weapon around at her as a big grin swept across The Doctor and Harry's face. Star just stood there waiting patiently for the woman to act.

"You are not allowed in here!" The Guard bellowed. "This area is strictly off-limits!"

"Yes, well I'm afraid I am rather needed here." The Woman shot back. "I see my two friends here being held prisoner and for what? Trying to find a cure for this plague?! And for that they're being executed? I've never heard of such nonsense!"

The guard was taken aback by this direct defiance by this woman. As he tried to figure out what to do next, Harry started moving casually towards the general direction of the guard though slightly to the right of him and then he stooped as if to tie his shoes. The Doctor started edging slightly to his left. The Guard detected their movements out of the corner of his eye and swung the weapon back towards them as the woman took a few steps towards the guard.

"Stay back!" The Guard Bellowed. "All of you! I'm warning you!"

"Of course." Harry said in a reasonable tone of voice. But then he suddenly flung himself at the guard at the same time The Doctor attempted to take the gun. The woman grabbed a big glass beaker and smashed it over the guards head. The Guard slumped to the ground. The Doctor swung around and held out his arms. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a brief hug.

"Well done!" The Doctor crowed. "Been a long time hasn't it Liz?"

The Doctor's bonus companion was none other then Liz Shaw. The Third Doctors first companion when he was first exiled to Earth.

Liz pulled away from The Doctor.

Harry rushed over to shake her hand.

"Well done old girl." Harry said enthusiastically.

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a 'thing'." Liz said in her matter-of-fact way.

"Sorry. Dr Shaw." Harry said immediately. Harry didn't want to annoy their rescuer. "How did you manage to trip the alarms?" Harry wanted to know.

"Simple." Liz boasted. "I simply attempted to open a door marked Security Personal Only and then immediately hid. I'm surprised they have no cameras."

"They did but the protestors smashed them all." Star said.

"Protestors?" Liz asked. "What are they protecting?"

"Probably the poor conditions here at this so-called hospital." Harry fumed. "They have patients just lying out in the corridors like animals!"

The Doctor checked the door to see if the General or the guard were coming back.

"So far the coast is clear." The Doctor said in a warning tone of voice. "But if Harry doesn't keep his voice down they may return sooner then we'd like."

"Sorry Doctor." Harry said contritely. "I just hate seeing people treated like that."

"Can't believe this is thee Doctor." Liz said shaking her head in awe.

They crept into the hallway. The Doctor then led them down the hallway the whole while listening for footsteps. The Doctor could feel both of his hearts beating fast. Time was running out.

"I have full confidence in you Doctor." Star said.

"I've asked you to stop reading my mind." The Doctor snapped irritably.

"And I've told you, I can't stop what comes naturally." Star said evenly. "And you needn't worry about anymore wasps. They've left the planet."

The Doctor didn't say anything. He stopped suddenly. "I've got an idea. Harry, you and I will lead the Governor and the guards on a little chase while Liz," The Doctor takes the out the vial containing the antidote and hands it to Liz. "You go back to the lab and start mass producing this."

The Doctor hears several people approaching and guesses that it must be Governor Tao and more guards. He motions Liz to stand far back. Harry takes a deep breath and prepares to run.

The Doctor then leaps out of hiding. "Hello there Governor Tao. So sorry, but the guard you left in charge of us has seemed to have met with a little accident."

The Doctor turned and he and Harry too off running down the side corridor.

The Governor is outraged. "Get him! I will not allow these saboteurs to live."

Liz makes her way back to the lab and starts to mass producing the antidote.

She has to hide several times but she does manage to succeed since the guards are only looking for The Doctor, Harry and Star.

Liz runs out of one of the components and starts looking through the various cupboards. She comes across a set of drawers that are locked. Liz looks around and finds a screwdriver and uses it to pry open one of the drawers and she lets out a gasp. She lifts up a vial from the drawer and holds it up to the light.

"I don't believe this." Liz said. "This looks very similar to what I've been working on."

Liz hurries over to the counter and begins analyzing the liquid under a microscope.

The Doctor, Harry and Star lead the guards on a merry chase. But the Doctors instincts leads him down a series of corridors and finally makes his way back to the lab.

"Doctor!" Liz said angrily. "You'll never believe what I've found locked up inside of these drawers!"

The Doctor and Harry urge Liz to stop talking so loud. The Doctor takes the vial and quickly analyzes it and then let's Harry have a quick look. Harry is aghast.

"You mean they've had the antidote the entire time and yet did nothing to help their people?!" Harry angrily demanded.

"We need to get this to the people quickly." The Doctor said. "We'll worry about the politics later."

Doctor, Harry and Liz begin making house calls and administering the serum and soon many of the people are on the path to getting better.

General Tao and his guards catches up with The Doctor and the others.

"So Doctor!" General Tao said. "We catch you in the act of poisoning the people."

"You lie!" Liz shouted. "We've been curing the people. People you've been hiding a cure from."

General Tao glared angrily at Liz. "The Woman is clearly insane. She needs to be locked up."

"If we're poisoning the people then why are so many recovering?" Harry demanded.

Slowly some of the citizens begin to emerge from their houses. They've overheard some of the exchange.

General Tao looked worriedly around. "Get back in your houses!" He ordered. "It is not safe to be outside. That is why you were ordered to stay in your houses. It's for your own good."

"You lie!" Liz fumed. "You're just trying to keep them finding out that you have been hiding the cure from them! They have a right to know!"

The Citizens are clearly angry.

General Tao looks frantically around. More and more people are pouring out of their houses.

"You've lied to us!" One Woman shouted.

"This man has cured my mother! What have you done?" A man demanded.

"Looks like your attempts to thin out the population isn't going to work." The Doctor surmised.

"You mean they wanted some of us dead?" A woman gasped.

"What other reason would they lock up a cure and not share it with the masses?" The Doctor asked.

The people begin pushing in on General Tao and his guards.

"Maybe you should find yourselves a new leader." Liz suggested.

"That's exactly what we're going to do." A man yelled.

"Oh and free Professor Sage." The Doctor asked. "He helped me create a force-field which would have kept the alien wasps out in the first place."

"We will Doctor." The man promised.

The Doctor, Harry, Liz and Star left the people to sort their own affairs. The people forced the guards to free Professor Sage and Liz entrusted the antidote to him.

"Wow. This is my first adventure on an alien world." Liz mused.

Harry is surprised. "Really? You never traveled inside that old police box?"

"Was that really a spaceship in disguise?" Liz demanded with a smile.

"Oh trust me." Harry said ruefully. "I doubted it and The Doctor tricked me inside and took me on a bunch of adventures before eventually making it back to Earth."

"I never even set foot inside of the Tardis." Liz said.

"Shame." Harry said. "Because as scary as it all was, I don't think I'd trade those times for anything."

The Doctor smiled and clapped Harry on the back. "You see? I knew you'd enjoy yourself once you got over the fear factor."

"Time for Harry and Liz to go back to Earth." Star announced.

"It was so good seeing both of you again." The Doctor said sincerely. "I'm sorry I never visited either of you."

"Well don't be a stranger Doctor." Liz said warmly. "You know where to reach us. Just contact U.N.I.T."

"U.N.I.T." The Doctor repeated. "Of course."

Dr Harry Sullivan and Dr Liz Shaw are sent back to Earth.

The Doctor turned to Star. "So was that it? I found a cure within the hour. If all of the tasks are going to be this easy, I'm not going to worry anymore." The Doctor boasted.

"Perhaps we've underestimated you Doctor." The Red Guardian said speaking through Star. "Or perhaps you've underestimated us."

"What are you talking about." The Doctor inquired.

"You've already guessed that there is more going on here then meets the eye." The Red Guardian said in a slightly mocking voice. "But in fact I think the next two won't be THAT hard to accomplish."

"You're mocking me?" The Doctor demanded. "Why? I've accomplished these three tasks. So the next two will be more challenging?"

"I meant what I said Doctor." The Red Guardian replied. "Accomplishing the task will be relatively easy. But the repercussions of accomplishing these tasks are something else altogether. Till Tomorrow Doctor."

The Red Guardian left Star. The Doctor stood there wondering what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
